Władimir Makarow
Władimir Makarow – drugorzędny antagonista w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 i główny w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Był "uczniem" Imrana Zachajewa i przywódcą Partii Ultranacjonalistycznej po śmierci swojego szefa. Życiorys Wczesna kariera wojskowa/terrorystyczna Według danych zebranych przez generała Shepherda, Makarow ukończył Akademię Wojskową im. Michaiła Frunzego jako kapitan armii rosyjskiej, początkowo służąc jako spadochroniarz. Później dostał się do Specnazu i służył w Czeczenii. Wierzy się, że kompania, którą dowodził, odpowiadała za jedne z najbrutalniejszych "czystek". Gdy ONZ prowadziło śledztwo w sprawie łamania praw człowieka, nazwisko Makarowa było na pierwszym miejscu listy Unii Europejskiej. Śledztwo porzucono jednak, gdy Makarow zdecydował się odejść z wojska. To wydarzenie sprawiło, że w Makarowie zakiełkowała nienawiść do Zachodu i rosyjskiego rządu. W następnych latach swoje doświadczenie w wojsku Makarow wykorzystywał m.in. do prowadzenia handlu żywym towarem, prania brudnych pieniędzy, bombardowania tak wojskowych, jak i cywili, zamachów itp. Przywódca rosnącej w siłę partii Ultranacjonalistycznej, Imran Zachajew, zauważył Makarowa i zaoferował mu miejsce w swoim antyzachodnim ruchu oporu. Podczas tej współpracy Zachajew "trzymał w ryzach" Makarowa i jego brutalne zapędy. Próba zabójstwa Zachajewa thumb|185px|Makarow w 1996 roku W 1996 roku, dwudziestosześcioletni wówczas Makarow, wraz ze swym towarzyszem broni Jurim był świadkiem, gdy podczas prowadzenia przez Zachajewa wymiany prętów paliwowych na złoto dla rosyjskich ultranacjonalistów na Prypeci, został on postrzelony przez porucznika Price'a i stracił lewe ramię. Makarow zabrał Zachajewa w bezpieczne miejsce, ratując mu życie i zyskując tym samym jego zaufanie. Uwaga! Tu zaczyna się niekanoniczna część artykułu. Śmierć (Paradoks) Makarow ginie tuż przed zranieniem Zachajewa i odstrzeleniem jego lewej ręki. Uwaga! Tu kończy się niekanoniczna część artykułu. Kryzys na Bliskim Wschodzie thumb|185px|Makarow oglądający wybuch bomby atomowej Podczas inwazji Marines na Środkowy Wschód w 2011 roku w celu odsunięcia od władzy Khaleda Al-Asada, Makarow kazał Al-Asadowi, który ukrywał się w kryjówce w Azerbejdżanie zdetonować bombę atomową. Makarow obserwował detonację i Jurij był jedynym tego świadkiem. Wybuch zabił ponad 30,000 Marines (w tym Paula Jacksona, kapitan Pelayo, porucznika Vasqueza i porucznika Volkera). Był to początek szaleństwa Makarowa, gdyż jego nienawiść eskalowała jeszcze bardziej. Można to również uznać za jeden z motywów Shepherda, dowódcę zniszczonych wojsk, że chciał osobiście dorwać i zabić Makarowa. Dojście do władzy Zachajew został zabity przez połączone siły SAS i Marines pod koniec rosyjskiej drugiej wojny domowej. Efektem tego był rozpad Partii Ultranacjonalistycznej. Zasoby i kontakty Makarowa pozwoliły mu przejąć kontrolę nad sporą częścią członków rozbitej Partii, znanej oficjalnie jako "Wewnętrzny Krąg". 2011-2016 Po wygranej przez Ultranacjonalistów wojnie domowej, Makarow odgrywa pewną rolę w polityce Nowej Rosji w rządzie nowo wybranego prezydenta, Borysa Worszewskiego, lidera wiodącej partii. Jednak Worszewski i ostrożni szefowie Ultranacjonalistów uznali jego ekstremalne taktyki za problem, biorąc pod uwagę chęć oddzielenia grubą kreską Partię od jej krwawej przeszłości i utrzymywania stabilnych kontaktów ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi. Innym powodem jego odsunięcia od władzy była jego wizja Rosji jako państwa autokratycznego, jak za czasów caratu. Worszewski i członkowie jego partii byli oburzeni wizją Makarowa, gdyż zagrażała ona ich pozycji w państwie. By temu zapobiec, Worszewski, popierany przez większość Ultranacjonalistów, odsunął od władzy Makarowa i jego ludzi, a także zaczął pracować nad poprawieniem relacji ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi. Wściekły Makarow przyrzekł zniszczyć Worszewskiego i jego ludzi, nazywając ich zdrajcami. Wycinek z gazety w jego schronie potwierdził istnienie tej nienawiści, tłumacząc ciągłe ataki Wewnętrznego Kręgu na Rosję i Zachód w następnych pięciu latach. W 2015 roku został najbardziej poszukiwanym przez CIA (widać to w przerywniku w misji "Zwrot do nadawcy"). Obwinianie Bravo Team za śmierć Zachajewa Wiele artykułów w gazetach mówi, że Makarow trzyma zdjęcia Drużyny Bravo (Gaz, Griggs, Price i MacTavish) i obwinia ją o śmierć Imrana Zachajewa, prawdopodobnie dlatego też Makarow żywi urazę do Price'a. Inne artykuły mówią, że jest on sprawcą wielu ataków na Londyn i Moskwę, zagrażając rządowi Ultranacjonalistów i realizując swoją obietnicę zniszczenia Worszewskiego i jego ludzi. Zgodnie z planem W 2016 roku, generał Shepherd i Task Force 141 pod jego dowództwem pozornie mieli za zadanie schwytać Makarowa i doprowadzić go przed oblicze sądu. Shepherd wybiera amerykańskiego żołnierza Josepha Allena i przygotowuje go do zostania agentem CIA. "Aleksy Borodin" Następnie Shepherd umieścił Allena w komórce terrorystycznej Makarowa, w celu rzekomej akcji pod przykrywką. Młody żołnierz nie wie, że dla Makarowa jest jedynie pionkiem, który pomoże mu zwiększyć napięcie między Rosją a Ameryką i wywołać nowy konflikt między tymi państwami. Masakra na lotnisku i światowy konflikt thumb|185px|Makarow i jego drużyna podczas masakry 185px|thumb|Makarow celuje w gracza podczas retrospekcji z CoD MW3 Władimir Makarow i jego ludzie rozpoczynają atak terrorystyczny na Lotnisko Międzynarodowe Zachajew, wraz ze swym nowym "nabytkiem", jakim jest Aleksy Borodin (fałszywe nazwisko Allena). Na końcu ataku, jasnym staje się, że Makarow zna prawdziwą tożsamość Borodina jako agenta CIA. Zabija go i zostawia jego ciało na miejscu masakry, czyniąc amerykańskiego żołnierza uwikłanym w zamach. Makarow tłumaczy towarzyszom, że jego akcje miały na celu wywołanie prawdziwej wojny między Ameryką a Rosją, która notabene przyniosłaby zyski Shepherdowi. Jurij, najwidoczniej świadomy planów Makarowa, próbował powstrzymać masakrę, informując FSB o zamiarach terrorysty. Zaskutkowało to tym, że Makarow strzelił mu w brzuch i zostawił na śmierć za zdradzenie go. Odratowano go, mimo sporej utraty krwi, a on od tamtego czasu pielęgnował w sobie głęboką nienawiść do Makarowa za zdradzenie i brutalność wobec własnego rodaka. Domniemane miejsce pobytu thumb|185px|Dom Makarowa na Kaukazie Wybucha wojna, Shepherd zostaje naczelnym dowódcą armii i upoważnienie do kontynuowania poszukiwań Makarowa, którego tym razem naprawdę musi zabić, by na jaw nie wyszły jego nieczyste zagrania. Odkryto dwie możliwe lokacje, w których znajdują się Makarow i jego ludzie. Jedna część Task Force została wysłana do schronu Makarowa w Kaukazie, a druga do Afganistanu na złomowisko samolotów. Wtedy Shepherd rozpoczyna czystkę Task Force z ludzi, którzy wiedzą o jego powiązaniach z masakrą na lotnisku Zachajewa i związanych z tym innymi wydarzeniami. Price kontaktuje się z Makarowem i pyta go o miejsce pobytu Shepherda. Makarow, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego przeżycie zależy od tego, czy Shepherd umrze, podaje lokalizację bazy generała Price'owi: Hotel Bravo. Dzięki tej informacji, Price i Soap byli w stanie zabić Shepherda. Eskalacja thumb|185px|Makarow rozmawia z prezydentem Worszewskim Po tym, jak Shepherd zdradził Task Force, Makarow schodzi do podziemia. Dwa miesiące później, po pierwszej inwazji Rosjan na Amerykę, Makarow planuje ogromny terrorystyczny/wojskowy atak blitzkrieg na europejskie stolice w celu uczynienia Rosji władcą kontynentu. By dopiąć swego, potajemnie zaopatruje się w zabójczą broń chemiczną i używa jej w atakach na duże bazy wojskowe w Zachodniej Europie. Aby zatrzeć ślady, Makarow przekonuje Wiktora "Volka" Christienko, by został jego konstruktorem bomb. Volk z kolei zakłada Fregata Industries, dostarczające broń chemiczną do różnych podejrzanych rynków zbytu w Afryce i Europie. Dodatkowo, zlecił somalijskiemu dygnitarzowi wojskowemu przejęcie kontroli nad kilkoma oddziałami milicji w Sierra Leone, Somalii i prawdopodobnie też innych krajach afrykańskich w celu zagarnięcia wspomnianych wcześniej rynków zbytu. Makarow gromadzi także pod swoim dowództwem większość rosyjskiej armii, by przystąpić do realizacji swojego planu podbicia Europy i zorganizowania zamachu stanu na Worszewskiego. Dokonał tego, przekonując Rosjan, że wojna z Ameryką jest uzasadniona, oraz najwyższych dowódców armii, że chęć pokoju z Amerykanami Worszewskiego jest przeciwko interesowi państwa. Mając pod ręką niebezpieczną broń chemiczną i ogromne siły zbrojne, Makarow porywa samolot prezydenta, który zmierzał akurat na rozmowy pokojowe z NATO. Ludzie Makarowa powodują, że samolot rozbija się, a on sam chwilę później eliminuje ochronę prezydenta w tym m. in. Harkowa i Pudowkina. Próba zabójstwa i córka Worszewskiego thumb|185px|Makarow w Pradze thumb|185px|Makarow w misji "[[Bracia krwi"]] Podczas gdy wojna w Europie trwa w najlepsze, Makarow spotyka się w Pradze ze swoimi doradcami, których osoby nie są ujawnione graczowi. Świadomy tego, że jest celem i może podzielić los Zachajewa, zastawia pułapkę na żołnierzy Task Force. Price i Jurij uciekają, jednak Soap odnosi śmiertelne rany i umiera. Makarow kontaktuje się ze swą prawą ręką, ukrytym w fortecy niedaleko Pragi, i omawia plan porwania Aleny Worszewskiej. Podwładni Makarowa docierają do niej szybciej niż Delta Force i zabierają ją do bazy Ultranacjonalistów w kopalni diamentów na Syberii. Pomimo tego zjednoczone siły Delta Force i Task Force ratują zarówno ojca, jak i córkę. Worszewski, kipiąc ze złości, przeprowadza czystkę w partii. Makarow wraz ze swoimi zwolennikami ucieka z Rosji, obawiając się, że gniew dosięgnie również jego. Ostateczny los thumb|185px|Makarow uciekający z hotelu Oasis w misji w "[[W proch się obrócisz|W proch się obrócisz''.]] thumb|185px|Wiszący Makarow w Hotelu Oasis Po zakończeniu wojny, Makarow uciekł na Półwysep Arabski do Hotelu Oasis. W styczniu, Jurij i Price atakują hotel z zamiarem zabicia go. Price dogania Makarowa i uniemożliwia jego ucieczkę poprzez zabicie pilotów. Gdy helikopter rozbija się, Makarow chwyta Desert Eagle'a należącego do Price'a i wycelowuje go weń. Zostaje jednak postrzelony przez Jurijego, którego w odwecie zabija. Ta dywersja daje jednak Price'owi czas na obezwładnienie Makarowa. Owija mu on szyję sznurem i ciska nim w szklany dach, wskutek czego chwilę później ginie. Wspólnicy *Alejandro Rojas – status – KIA/WIA. Schwytany przez Soapa i Ghosta i torturowany. *Imran Zachajew – status – KIA. Były przywódca Partii Ultranacjonalistycznej, mentor Makarowa. Zabity przez Soapa w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Khaled Al-Asad – status – Zamordowany. Przywódca OpFor i organizator zamachu na Środkowym Wschodzie. Makarow zlecił mu detonację bomby atomowej. Zabity przez kapitana Price'a w swoim schronie w Azerbejdżanie. *Joseph Allen aka Aleksy Borodin – status – KIA. Agent CIA działający pod przykrywką, zabity przez Makarowa w celu rozpętania wojny amerykańsko-rosyjskiej. *Wiktor – status – KIA. Jeden z terrorystów asystujących Makarowa podczas masakry na lotnisku. Ginie w misji "Eksodus". *Anatoly – status – żywy. Jeden z terrorystów asystujących Makarowa podczas masakry na lotnisku. Był jednym z kierowców karetki. *Lew – status – KIA. Jeden z terrorystów asystujących Makarowa podczas masakry na lotnisku. Zabity przez milicję rosyjską podczas masakry. *Kiriłł – status – KIA. Jeden z terrorystów asystujących Makarowa podczas masakry na lotnisku. Zabity przez milicję rosyjską podczas masakry. *Wiktor "Volk" Christienko – status – POW. Konstruktor bomb. Odpowiedzialny za współpracę z Waraabe i za ataki chemiczne w Londynie i Paryżu. *Waraabe – status – Zamordowany. Przywódca somalijskiej milicji; był jednym z zagranicznych kontaktów Makarowa poprzez Volka. Zabity przez Price'a podczas misji "Zwrot do nadawcy". *Jurij – status – KIA. Były rekrut Ultranacjonalistów, przyjaciel Makarowa. Jurij chciał powstrzymać Makarowa przed dokonaniem masakry, jednak został przezeń postrzelony i zostawiony na śmierć. W ostatniej misji, "W proch się obrócisz", Jurij strzela do Makarowa, raniąc go, ale sam chwilę później ginie wskutek trafienia w głowę. *Alexi – status – nieznany. Członek Wewnętrznego Kręgu i prawdopodobnie dowódca komórki w Pradze. W misji "Twierdza" widzimy go, jak rozmawia z Makarowem o Alenie. Przestępstwa Akty terroryzmu *2000 – masakra w Rosyjskiej wsi 59 cywili zabitych, 11 rannych, 19 ciężko rannych, 10 zmarło w szpitalu *2001 – zbombardowanie autobusu miejskiego w Moskwie; 29 zabitych, 16 rannych, 3 zmarło w szpitalu *2001 – zbombardowanie Picadilly Circus w Londynie; 407 zabitych *2001 – masakra w sklepie GUM w Moskwie; 87 zabitych *2002 – porwanie greckiego zbiornikowca na Morzu Śródziemnym; drużyna abordażowa Greckiej Marynarki i dwóch członków załogi zabito, zanim wpłacono 3 miliony dolarów okupu *2002 – zabicie trzech żołnierzy rosyjskiej piechoty *2002 – kradzież półtora miliona dolarów z banku ZBV w Kijowie na Ukrainie *2003 – represja grup zwolenników Zachodu z północnej części Kaukazu; zamordowanie przywódców politycznych, podpalenia i bombardowanie wymierzone w partie opozycyjne; zamordowany związany z Moskwą dziennikarz, Ilija Lovitch, badający przestępstwa polityczne w regionie *2003 – bombardowanie budynków rządu w Kazachstanie; 245 zabitych *2003 – dowodzenie akcją mającą na celu uprowadzenie dwóch samolotów z linii lotniczych Kreigler Airliner; 378 zabitych, w tym ośmiu ludzi Makarowa *2004 – obrabowanie banku HBS w Stambule na trzy miliony dolarów *2004 – porwanie 15 uczniów z Rosji; 5 zabitych *2004 – zbombardowanie dwóch ambasad w Afryce; 28 zabitych, 39 rannych, 9 ciężko rannych, 2 zmarło w szpitalu *2004/2005 – atak na 3 amerykańskie śmigłowce patrolowe; 2 zestrzelone, 27 komandosów zabitych, 5 rannych *2005 – napad na ciężarówki w Moskwie, kradzież trzech milionów rubli; trzech ochroniarzy zabitych *2005 – uprowadzenie statku wycieczkowego na Morzu Bałtyckim, pasażerowie z Ameryki torturowani, aż do wpłaty pięciu milionów dolarów okupu *2006 – obrabowanie instytucji państwowych na ponad 32 miliony rubli *2006 – zamordowanie znanego brytyjskiego projektanta – Roba Millingtona *2006 – zamordowanie trzech lotników amerykańskich stacjonujących w Turkmenistanie *2006 – pomoc w koordynacji ataku Dżandżawidzi i armii sudańskiej przeciw buntownikom; zamieszanie w pogwałcenie praw człowieka *2007 – schwytanie i egzekucja wysłannika Mossadu do Ukrainy w celu zbadania powiązań Makarowa z islamskimi ekstremistami *2007 – zamordowanie pakistańskiego polityka – Hasni Al'Bura *2007 - zniszczenie gazociągu Rosja-Niemcy na Białorusi, gdyż Gasneft odmówił uiszczenia opłaty za zażegnanie "zakłóceń w usługach" *2007 – kradzież diamentów, kamieni i klejnotów z syberyjskiej kopalni wartych łącznie 15 milionów dolarów *2008 – zbombardowanie szwedzkiego sklepu meblowego; 100 zabitych (lub rannych) *2008 – zasadzka na pojazd FSB; 5 agentów FSB zabitych *2008 – porwanie i zamordowanie żony oraz córki właściciela SibGazu. *2009 – zbombardowanie biura amerykańskiego koncernu naftowego w Baku; 3 zabitych *2009 – udaremniony zamach bombowy na angielską szkołę w Moskwie *2009 – umieszczenie ładunków wybuchowych na stadionie piłkarskim w Moskwie; sprawa wyciszona, by nie dawać reklamy Makarowowi *2009 – nielegalny handel (broń, narkotyki i żywy towar) na wartość ponad dwóch milionów *2009 – Operacje w Rwandzie, Sierra Leone i Kosowie *2010 – masakra w Estońskim szpitalu 120 zabitych, 10 rannych, 2 ciężko rannych *2010 – porwanie około 200 lojalistów i rostrzelanie ich *2016 – masakra na Lotnisku Międzynarodowym Zachajewa, która rozpętała wojnę amerykańsko-rosyjską; 237 zabitych, 19 rannych *2016 – Porwanie prezydenta Rosji Borysa Worszewskiego, liczba zabitych agentów FSO nieznana *2016 – Atak chemiczny na Europę; liczba ofiar nieznana. Sumując wszystkie te przestępstwa, liczba zabitych przez Makarowa sięga 2.189 ofiar oraz 138 rannych. Handel żywym towarem Głównie zmuszanie kobiet z biedniejszych części Europy Wschodniej do prostytucji, wcześniej wabienie ich obietnicami dobrze płatnej pracy, na terenie Europy Zachodniej, Zatoki Perskiej i Stanów Zjednoczonych. Pranie brudnych pieniędzy Używanie kontaktów na Ukrainie i w Rosji, by przelewać nielegalnie zarobione pieniądze na konta na Cyprze, w Syrii i Libanie. Narkotyki Zapewnianie bezpiecznego przepływu towaru z pól maku w Afganistanie do Rosji. Ciekawostki *Makarow jest jednym z Czterech Jeźdźców w Ultranacjonalistycznej Partii i jedynym, który był ciągle żywy po wydarzeniach z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. **Jest także jedynym Jeźdźcem, który nie został zabity z pistoletu M1911. **Nie wiadomo też, dlaczego Makarow został skreślony na zdjęciu Jeźdźców, chociaż jest ciągle żywy po wydarzeniach z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Podczas przerywnika przed misją "Grzechy ojca" Makarow jest pokazany na zdjęciu razem z resztą Jeźdźców. *W opinii Shepherda Makarow nie jest "lojalny ani fladze, ani krajowi czy ideałom". To stwierdzenie jest jednak sprzeczne z jego postawą w serii Modern Warfare, gdzie wyraźnie widać, że Makarow jest nacjonalistą który dąży do uczynienia Rosji światową potęgą. *Podczas misji "Nic po rosyjsku", Makarow używa swojego M4A1 i kolosa jedną ręką. *Makarow ma lewe oko zielone, a prawe niebieskie. Powodem tego jest heterochromia, czyli różnobarwność tęczówek. Jest jedyną osobą w serii Call of Duty z tą przypadłością. **W Modern Warfare 3 Makarow ma oczy koloru zielonego, pomimo iż w jego aktach wspomniana jest różnobarwność oczu. **W Legend Pack w Call of Duty: Ghosts ma oczy tego samego koloru. *Według dziennika Soapa, Makarow ma grupę krwi A Rh+. *W trailerze "Niesława" Makarow jest głównym narratorem. Trailer ukazał się w jego urodziny. *W "Nic po rosyjsku" Makarow jest jedyną osobą, która nie ma widocznych tatuaży. Można to zaobserwować w bonusowej misji "Muzeum". *"Nic po rosyjsku" jest jedyną misją w Modern Warfare 2, w której Makarow pojawia się osobiście. *W pokoju Makarowa w jego kryjówce można ujrzeć dwie książki pod tytułem "Filozofia Polityki" i "Poezję" oraz obraz namalowany przez Gerard Van Honthorsta. *W wydaniu Game Informera z lutego 2010 Makarow zajął 4 miejsce w rankingu dziesięciu najlepszych czarnych charakterów. *W trailerze "Odkupienie" Makarow ma taki sam strój jak w "Nic po rosyjsku". *Inicjały Makarowa w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 to V. R., a w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 – V. A. *Makarow przypomina Ivana Korshunova z filmu Air Force One, granego przez Gary'ego Oldmana. Obie postacie to Rosjanie, noszą pancerz, używają M4A1, atakują samolot prezydenta i giną poprzez uduszenie liną zaciśniętą na szyi. Gary Oldman podkładał głos Wiktorowi Reznowowi w Call of Duty: World at War i Call of Duty: Black Ops oraz Clarke'owi w Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Jest podobny do Romana Varshavsky'ego, który podkłada mu głos. *W trybie wieloosobowym, głos Makarowa słyszą gracze będący w Wewnętrznym Kręgu. *W Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, w misji "Turbulencje" nazwisko Makarowa nad jego postacią jest zielone, podczas gdy w napisach wyświetla się na czerwono. *Makarow do zabicia protagonistów używa różnych pistoletów: M9 do zabicia Allena, Five seveN do zabicia Charkowa, i Desert Eagle do zabicia Jurija, który był wtedy bohaterem niezależnym. *Każda grywalna postać, która ginie podczas gry, poza Roachem, Sat1 i prezydentem Al-Fulanim, ginie z ręki Makarowa: zastrzelił Charkowa, Allena i Jurija, Soapa ładunkami wybuchowymi na wieży zegarowej i pana Davisa atakiem chemicznym. *Z akt pokazane na ekranie ładowania przed misją "Turbulencje" można przeczytać, że jego pełne imię to Siergiej L. Makarow. *W Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Makarow ma zakola a w Modern Warfare 2 nie. *W Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ma rozczochrane włosy lecz w następnej części gry ma już uczesane. *W zremasterowanej wersji Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, podczas misji w Prypeci, Makarow pojawia się wraz z Jurijem w samochodzie po lewej stronie Zachajewa, czego nie można było zaobserwować w podstawowej części gry. Jeżeli po strzeleniu do Zachajewa gracz zabije Makarowa, otrzyma osiągnięcie Paradoks i ukończy ukryty cel misji: "Zmień przyszłość". *Podczas cutscenki przed misją "W proch się obrócisz" kiedy Price do niego dzwoni ma on zielony podpis przy napisach lecz na końcu misji tuż przed jego zabójstwem ma już czerwony. Cytaty Galeria Makarov_profile.jpg 185px-Makarov_in_Soaps_journal.png|Makarow w dzienniku Soapa 185px-Mw3_Makarov_Model.png|Modele Makarowa Akta.png|Akta Makarowa z Modern Warfare 3 Vladimir_Makarov.png|Makarow podczas masakry na Lotnisku Międzynarodowym Zachajew 185px-D9.jpg|Makarow w misji Bracia Krwi Ff.jpg|Makarow celujący w Price'a en:Vladimir Makarov Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Ghosts Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered